


Dean's Favorite Holiday

by MrWartburg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWartburg/pseuds/MrWartburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a pretty gruesome day for Dean Winchester. Being covered in monster guts will have the effect on a man, but not even that can stop him from enjoying what may be the greatest holiday ever: Pie Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Favorite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic, let me know how it is! The plot it a little bare, but it is not the main focus of the story. Usually I'd have some intricate story, but I just wanted to get to the end. I posted this on FF.net on Pie Day (3/14).

* * *

**March 14th, 2013**

Dean Winchester was having what could be classed as less than a pleasant day and it could all be traced back to his brother's bookworm-ish ways. He was covered in gunk on his way back to the MoL bunker, determined to grab a drink and call it a night. On the way he thought back over the whole situation. **  
**

* * *

**March 7** **th** **, 2013**

During Sam's Herculean quest to scour the archives of the MoL bunker the younger Winchester had unearthed some previously unheard of lore on how to deal with zombies. As zombies were quite possible Dean's favorite monster to hunt and kill he quickly jumped at the chance to test out the new information to determine its viability. If it worked effectively, the duo would pass the information along to Garth who would distribute it to the hunters he could contact. But to test out the lore the brothers would have to find a zombie case. Dean worked with exuberance while diving into news sources all varieties, finally finding something interesting on the second day of searching.

* * *

**7 days later**

The trip had taken up a lot more of Dean's time than he had thought it would, even though the hunt was only a few towns away from the bunker. He had requested to go on the assignment alone, tasking Sam with searching more of the books for any further information to corroborate the newly acquired intel. The hunt itself had taken several days until the older brother caught a break, finding the zombie in question had been kept in hiding by a couple looking to bring their son back from the dead. Dean was downright giddy at the opportunity, texting Sam that he would call him once it was done. Several hours later Dean left Sam a vague voicemail.

" _It works. May want to add in a rather unpleasant side effect. On my way back now."_

Sam received no further communication from his brother until he walked back through the door of the bunker, covered in what looked to be zombie guts. Sam rose from the table to say something, but Dean just shook his head.

"Before you ask, yes, I did cover the seats."

Sam chuckled at Dean's priorities. "Not what I was going to ask."

Dean gestured to his covered and probably ruined clothes. "So as you can probably tell, it causes zombies to literally explode."

Dean turned to head for the showers, but before he could leave Sam called after him. "So you eating now or later?"

"Depends on the food."

"I grabbed some pie for the local grocery store."

Dean froze at the three letter word; he turned around slowly to face his brother. His eyes wandered until they rested on the table, where a single piece of French Silk pie was sitting on a plate next to a fork. His eyes nearly misted over.

"Dude, I freaking love you right now."

* * *


End file.
